Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical shutters. In particular, the present invention relates to electrowetting optical shutters based on total internal reflection (TIR) or angular beam steering.
Discussion of Related Art
Optical shutters are used in many applications such as atomic clocks, communications, lab-on-a-chip devices, and optical displays. Existing technologies typically utilize integrated lithium-niobate electro-optic modulators, acousto-optic modulators, or mechanical methods based on blades or diaphragms. However, integrated modulators suffer from limited aperture and contrast ratio, acousto-optic modulators are constrained in their extinction ratio by scattering, and mechanical methods are prone to friction issues and long term wear. Liquid-based electrowetting optical devices provide an attractive alternative for applications requiring large extinction ratios and apertures with no moving mechanical parts.
Although there are previous demonstrations of electrowetting-based displays, tunable irises, and switches, high extinction ratio (beyond 30 dB) shutters have not been demonstrated. There are many implementations of these functionalities, using opaque ink or oil droplets, tunable irises, and liquid interfaces operating around total internal reflection (TIR). The device using TIR uses a droplet in an enclosed box which spreads and contracts over a floor. This device is slow and achieves only modest extinction ratios.
A need remains in the art for electrowetting-actuated optical shutters with improved extinction ratios.